Bubble Wand
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Austin and Ally make memories over bubbles. Auslly.


**Bubble Wand, an Austin and Ally one-shot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. As requested by polkadotty. Reviews and requests are always appreciated.  
**

Bubbles. They start as something simple, growing into something extraordinary. They fly away, like they're free of any hindrance, bursting when they hit the sun. Some crash and hit the pavement. He likes to think that they're the drunken bubbles, happy on life. They're so happy they burst from the pure excitement of it all.

If he could live like a bubble, life could be pretty sweet.

_Bubble bath._

His fascination with bubbles started when he was a little kid. His mom had set him in the bathroom with Sir Ducky, trusty steed of the bathtub. Together they would go on adventures, battling the evil Doctors Dirt and Grime, scrubbing him away with the soap bar.

It took him far too long to realize that this was his mother's way of making him wash up after a long day of playing at the beach. By the time the thought had occurred to him, he was having too much fun taking down the doctors.

He hasn't thought about it in ages. But now, talking on the phone with Ally, the memory visits him.

"Hey Ally, I just had the best idea for the chorus," he had said.

"That's great Austin," she replied distractedly. There was splashing in the background.

"Is now a bad time?"

"I'm just running the water for a bubble bath. Hold on."

The water noises ceased. A cupboard door slammed. "Don't worry. You can call me back when you're done."

Hanging up, he fell back onto his bed. It was then that the memories came back.

The memories make way for new thoughts. Ones of Ally under a sheet of bubbles, playing with her own rubber duck. She'd be fair Maiden Quack, and together they would relax as the boys did their work. Sir Ducky would get the maiden. And he would get Ally, shriveled body wrapped in a towel as she dried off.

He pictures it being a short towel (from her childhood, much like the duck) and how her legs would stretch out beneath it. He would cover his eyes as she got dressed. A girl deserves her privacy.

Besides, if he can't see himself blushing, neither can she.

_Speech bubbles._

They have a substitute teacher. He's the type who tries to control the students and prove why he should be their teacher. He demands respect, writing out the answers to the math homework as something goes flying across the room. Turning back, he sees nobody is paying attention to him.

The other students cause trouble. Austin, on the other hand, isn't paying attention to the nonsense going on around him. He's doodling.

When it comes to doodling, he's not an expert. His humans have four fingers, and disproportionate legs.

Drat, he forgot to give her eyebrows.

Penciling them in, he takes a look at his masterpiece. (Or novicepiece, if we're being honest here.) There's a boy and a girl. He's labeled them with arrows. 'Me,' reads the one. 'Ally,' reads the other. Her hair looks like she's been attacked by a leaf blower. Which is not accurate, because she's sitting in front of him, and she looks beautiful, as always.

They're holding hands. It was not an easy feat, as evidenced by the eraser marks on his page. He tries to cover it with a speech bubble.

'I like A-.' She turns around. The teacher has decided to collect the homework for a grade as punishment for their unruliness. Her eyes fixate on the paper.

He struggles to fix his mistake. 'I like Apple juice,' he finishes.

"Why did you capitalize apple?" There are far worse questions she could ask. Like why he drew them holding hands, or why she's missing her thumb.

"I really like apple juice." He takes the papers from the kid who keeps hitting them against his shoulder. Placing his on the bottom of the stack, he passes them forward.

That afternoon, she gives him the juice box from her lunch. The straw is broken, but he appreciates the gesture.

If he'd written her name, would she have given him her heart?

_Powerpuff girl Bubbles._

They're writing a song, but his creativity has run dry. It's a Friday night, so they turn on Cartoon Network. They're playing a block of old shows.

"Their eyes are so big." There's nothing to get lost in. It's all there, right on display.

"So you have no issue with them having super powers, but you don't like their eyes?" She turns to him. Now those are the type of eyes he could get lost in.

"Imagine waking up to those eyes staring up at you." It's the exact opposite of waking up to her eyes. With her, he'd feel comfort. Though he'd probably wonder how long she had been staring at him. There's a line between totally romantic and completely creepy. One that she had crossed on New Year's when her eyes had frozen open.

As long as she doesn't cross that line again, he'd love to wake up to her.

Her pajamas would ride up as she yawns, showing just enough to tease him without going over the edge. They'd walk down the stairs, and he'd turn around, a step in front of her, kissing her. They'd be at the same level, her feet flat on the step. Then they'd continue to breakfast, and when she'd kiss him again doing the dishes she would have to stand on the tips of her toes.

Right now, all he has to do is lean over.

"Thank you for ruining my childhood."

Right now he has to find the guts.

_Bubble wrap._

She gets a package at the store. She removes the packing, pulling out a framed picture. It's one from her mother, of two gorillas hugging.

"Aww..." she cries, untaping the card from the back.

"Can I have the bubble wrap?" His hands all hovering over it, waiting for her to say yes.

"Sure." He excitedly pops the bubbles as she reads the card. It's Gorilla Ally, and a new gorilla. She cannot believe his name. "My mom named a baby gorilla after you."

He stops popping.

"Seriously?" Taking the picture from her hands, he checks it out.

"You're the one on the right. And that's Gorilla Ally, there on the left." She points her out in the picture.

"That can't be right."

"That's what the card says."

He takes the card, bubble wrap falling to the floor. He reads it over, conceding that she is right.

Setting the picture on the counter, he takes a step towards her. The bubbles pop beneath his feet.

"But when we hug, my arms go around your waist when I bend down. See?"

His arms wind around her waist, hers finding their way to his neck.

Just like the picture.

_Bubble eye goldfish._

Dez sets the bowl on the top of the piano.

"What is that?" Ally asks, looking up from her book.

"Meet George, my new pet fish." He digs in his backpack for the container of pet food.

Austin presses his nose against the glass. "What's with his face?"

"Shh." He pushes him away to feed the fish. "You'll hurt his feelings."

They watch as the puffy cheeked fish swims around to catch the falling flakes.

"Do you think he can smell the tuna fish sandwich I had for lunch?" Austin whispers to Ally. He had popped a couple of mints since then, but it was one of those smells that tended to lurk. He could be torturing her right now.

Note to Austin: No more tuna for lunch. Not without a toothbrush.

She shakes her head. He can't tell if that means he doesn't smell or if the fish can't smell.

"Can I leave him here for a few days? My parents don't trust me with a pet." Dez sets the food container next to the bowl.

Ally is hesitant to comply.

"Come on Als, he could be like the store pet." Austin swings an arm around her.

"Like those how we had those pet frogs in biology," Dez adds.

"We were supposed to dissect those." She raises an eyebrow at him. He guiltily looks away. "He is kind of cute."

The boys take this as a yes and high five.

She better go tell her dad.

_Root beer float bubbles. _

He's not one to usually crave things (he'll leave that to the pregnant ladies) but today he's craving one thing.

"This is going to be awesome!" He scoops the vanilla ice cream into the glass.

She unscrews the cap to the liter of soda. "It is rather hot out today."

Root beer gets poured into each glass. It fizzes, flowing over the rim, onto her hand.

He grabs a napkin and then her hand. Trish walks in at that moment.

"I got the straws."

"And I got the spoons," Dez says, coming up behind her. "Oh, are we interrupting something?"

Austin blushes. Why had he told him about his crush on Ally? He wipes her hand off and tosses the napkin.

"Nope. Just in time." He takes the pink straw from Trish.

Ally takes a spoon.

It's quiet for a moment as they all take their first bites and sips. Then Austin starts blowing bubbles with his straw.

It bubbles up past the rim, and he licks them off, letting the bubbles pop on his tongue. Mmm, root beer.

"You're right. This is good." She spoons up a mound of ice cream. It rubs onto her nose.

Oh yeah. It's really good.

_Bubble gum._

It's not often that Ally is chewing gum. She's not too nuts about the idea of it since it got stuck in her hair back in the third grade. She could hear his chomp chomp chomping behind her, knowing that it would fall out of his mouth.

She was not expecting it to fall out into her hair, making her chop off her long locks right before picture day.

But today she's chewing gum.

More specifically, she's chewing bubble gum, blowing bubbles. Big distracting bubbles. Ones that draw attention to her glossed smile and her tongue poking out of it.

"Do you have to do that?" he moans. He cannot take it anymore.

"Do what?" Her pen stops writing.

"Your bubbles are very distracting."

"Sorry. I had tuna for lunch. I didn't want to offend George."

The fish swims in a circle, oblivious to what's going on around him.

Austin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of mints. He doesn't normally carry them around, but he's been working up the courage to kiss her, and he wants to have minty fresh breath. "Mint?"

She spits her gum into the wrapper.

"Thanks."

Watching her suck on mints isn't nearly as entertaining as bubble gum.

_Bubble wand._

He dunks the wand back into the bubble solution.

"Tag, you're it." He blows a mass of bubbles in her direction. They hit her arm.

"What? I don't want to be it." She blows at him, but he escapes. Chasing after him, she tries again.

"You're never going to ca- ugh." He collapses onto the chair. Maybe it would have been a better idea to play bubble tag outside of the practice room.

She hovers over him, wand ready. Then Dez comes in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ally's it." He slips out from under her.

She glances from boy to boy and makes a choice.

"Dez is it!" Austin grabs her hand and leads her down the stairs.

He doesn't even have a bubble wand to fight back. He just likes the idea of being alone with Ally.

Especially when her hand is in his.

_Personal space bubble._

They slow down to a walk. He blows the occasional bubble at a passerby.

It's hard to blow a bubble one handed.

"He's not following us," she notices. Which means he can probably let go, because there's no reason to run anymore.

She tries to extract her hand. He moves in closer. "Ally?"

Her hand settles down.

"Hmm?"

He hands his bubbles off to a little girl. He gives her bubbles to her brother. He doesn't want her to drop them in the shock and get bubble soap all over his sneakers. He likes these sneakers. Not as much as he's going to like what he does next.

He bursts her personal space bubble.

He can feel that pure excitement, and he knows that he's right about those bubbles being drunk. He's so happy he can burst.

But he's not a bubble. He's a teenage boy.

Which is a good thing, because he's not ready to fade from existence. He likes it right where he is.

Right here, kissing her by the fountain.

He is so glad he's not a bubble.


End file.
